


Falling For You

by Rollinginthesheep



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinginthesheep/pseuds/Rollinginthesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you fall when you least suspect it, like a stranger bursting into your life from out of the view. Sometimes, the person you want was there all along just waiting for you to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

“What do you want?” I murmured as I leant against the railing of the balcony. I could feel his gaze upon my form and I tried to repress the flutter it caused to my stomach. Harry wasn’t allowed to have that ability over me as he was nothing but trouble on my life. From the moment I met him.

“I want to say I’m sorry.” He replied simply as he mirrored my posture, leaning his weight on the steel railing as well. He gazed at me expectantly and even in the dim lighting I could see his vibrant green eyes studying my form. I flickered my blue eyes to meet his and furrowed my brows.

“For what?” I asked curiosity getting the best of my cool demeanour. He shuffled nervously. He obviously didn’t want to say what he was about to respond with.

“About Connor and stuff.” He mumbled awkwardly and I twisted my lips into themselves trying to avoid the sudden tightness in my throat. A brief but very awkward silence came between us as I tried to comprehend his words.

“It’s not something you need to be sorry for. It has nothing to do with you.” I replied stoically. “Sometimes things just don’t work out.” I added more as a thoughtful observation to myself than anything.

“Do you really believe that?” He asked curiously. I shrugged lightly. “I think if you really want something enough you fight for it, even if it goes against everything you know.” He mused after a moment and I gazed back at him, my stare a little colder than before.

“So you think I didn’t want Connor enough to fight for him?” I asked tightly and he instinctively shifted backward in his stance.

“I don’t know.” He replied and I sighed before turning to face him, pushing my weight off the railing.

“You’d be right if you said that you know.” I commented dully. “I mean, I had this perfect relationship and I broke it off for reasons I wouldn’t have two years ago.” I spoke as I tried to ignore the shiver that had come from the sudden rising in the evening breeze around us. “When did I let myself become the girl who doesn’t let herself love someone? I swore to myself a long time ago I wouldn’t let Hollywood do that to me.” I muttered he turned to face me as well, leaning only half his weight on the railing as he looked at me with what I could only describe as pity.

“Hollywood does that to everyone, you just lasted a whole lot longer than the rest of us.” He stated with a new-found hardness to his tone that broke my heart a little. Harry was only 18; he shouldn’t have experienced the sting to leave him jaded yet. But he had, that was the damage that came from fame.

“You don’t honestly believe that do you?” I mirrored his earlier question. He shrugged in an uncanny way to my earlier response. “Harry don’t let them close you off. Trust me, it will be the worst thing you can do. Once they control who you love, they control you.” I affirmed as I placed a hand on his forearm as to drive my point home. If I could stop Harry from becoming another case, I may have achieved something in this whole mourning process.

“What if the person I want doesn’t want me?” He asked and my gaze softened as it met his.

“She’d be stupid not to want you Harry.” He smiled at my words as his other hand came to rest on the hand I had upon his forearm.

And with that, my fate was sealed.


End file.
